El filo de un adios
by mary-animeangel
Summary: esta es la continuación de "BÉSAME Y LUEGO VETE" espero les guste y sea de su agrado igual que la primera parte.


_**Bien este es el segundo capítulo de verdad me tomo por sorpresa esta nueva faceta mía aun no sé si debería hacer un tercer capítulo todo depende de cómo funcione este y si les agrada.-espero que sí-**_

_**-los personajes no me pertenecen. Esto se realiza sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Ahora que estoy en este bar -como la primera vez que nos conocimos- es que me permito pensar en nosotros. En lo que fue, en aquello que jamás se llego a consumar. Rodeada de todo este tumulto de hombres que me ven como fuera de lugar **–que equivocados, si supieran lo que soy capaz de hacerles-** y otros tantos como si fuera la presa a devorar **–malditos pedófilos-. **

Y es que, el cómo llegue aquí, a esta situación; sola, lejos del que una vez considere mi hogar. Fue solo por tu persona y por mi egoísta ser. Que te marcharas. Fue el más grande acierto en mi vida; así como la condena más grande para mi corazón y alma. Cuanto hace ya; 1 no 2 años, no es verdad.

**El cuanto te amo**; es imposible para mí ponerle un límite.

Aquella noche todo mi ser llego a su límite. Verte ir y venir de mi vida era una cosa dolorosa; claro está.

Pero verte salir de su habitación; Dios, era suficiente tormentoso ya imaginarlo, pero tener que presenciarlo fue mi muerte en vida. Pero lo que le puso final a mi tonta ilusión de un _**"nosotros"**_ fue ese cruel comentario tuyo; _**-…Me voy… en un par de horas.**_

Por todos los cielos, Logan. De todo lo sensato **-no que sea lo tuyo-** posible en el mundo en una situación así. Y fue lo único que encontraste adecuado para acabar de romperme.

**-Maldito…-**_susurra._

Me dolió como no tienes idea y cuando creí que no podía ser peor. Tú resultas encontrarlo insuficiente verdad, por que tuviste que ir a exigirme una explicación por mi reacción ante tu situación y es que, Dios. Que esperabas que me pusiera de lo más feliz después de lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Pensaste que te diría un; _**-vuelve pronto, O un; te estaré esperando.**_

**-Es eso acaso lo que esperabas de mi.**-_ bebe un poco de volk, mientras esta divagando. En la barrad del bar._

Después de todo, creo que fue lo correcto a ver pedido que te alejaras de mi vida. Porque solo dios sabe hasta qué punto mi amor por ti se volvió un cáncer dañino, porque ya no podía ser solo la leal compañera, la sumisa protegida; seguir regalándote sonrisas afectuosas cada que regresabas, para luego fingir que no era por ella que volvías y sino por mi; segur brindándote mi apoyo y un abraso cada que deseabas partir, porque ya no podías seguir bajo el mismo techo de aquella que amas pero no te pertenecía **– porque lo sé, dios como me duele comprender a la perfección ese sentimiento-.**

Y que fue lo que hiciste cuando te pedí mi libertad; te ofendiste**-cobarde-**, gritaste **–cuando debería haber sido yo-**, exigiste**-y aun así te amo-.**

Pero yo ya no podía dar marcha atrás**-ya no quería-** necesitaba sacarte de mi vida **–alma y corazón-** quería ser un poco libre y no sentirme atrapada **–como lo hago con mi mutación-** y presa de quien ni siquiera me conoce o finge interés de hacerlo.

**-Tonta enamorada…**

Soy una mujer pero ante ti jamás tuve ese valor y mucho menos jugué el rol de amante **-ese se lo llevo otra-** me destroza tanto saberme inexistente para ti. Creí que teníamos un lazo aun mayor, creí que al ser ambos seres abandonados de la mano de dios podríamos brindarnos cobijo y apoyo mutuo. Uno al lado del otro, siempre. Que error más grande.

Por ello que te pedí que te marcharas, pero de última instancia me gano el ser egoísta aquel que no dejo salir, que escondo. Y dese con tanto fervor sentirte mío aunque fuera un instante **-que me durara toda la vida-** por ello mi petición, un beso.

**-…El amor es un sentimiento tan egoísta…**

Sé que no te lo esperabas lo pude ver, tu expresión te delato tanto como en el momento que me confesé ante ti **–no fue el mejor momento tal vez-** pero es que ya no podía soportar más ver cómo te entregabas a ella me desgarraba por dentro tan lentamente, era más aterrador y doloroso que cualquier otra lucha que hubiese tenido en mi vida **–o que tus garras enterradas en mi carne-.**

Dudaste lo sé, ¿por qué?; tanto te desagrado la idea de que te amase, de tocarme. No lo sé y de último momento algo cambio en ti fue como si por primera vez pudieras observar y apreciar y no solo ver. Como si apenas tratases de conocerme **–pero yo ya no quería ilusionarme-.** Cuando te sentí fue algo único jamás tuve un contacto así con nadie **– no que hubiera muchos-** fuste tan…entregado, voraz, te sentí tan entregado a mi **–o fue mi mente que me hizo una mal jugada-** como yo a ti.

Me permití ignorar a mi mente que me decía que solo sería peor para mi enfermo corazón y como lo dije antes solo fui egoísta. Sentir como me ataste a ti **–aun mas de ser posible-** como es que tu boca insaciable pedía no, exigía mi entrega total y como buena presa te lo permití tu ultimo capricho para con mi persona **– y mi ultimo fragmento de ilusión-** fue conocer el condenado infierno en llamas vivas con tu sabor, con la forma como me tocaste y me hacías temblar ante tu pación, me devoraste, cual animal hambriento. Gruñiste y juro por dios que de haber sido otro el motivo por el cual estábamos así, me abrías echo tuya, pero luego negaba diciéndome que era mi enfermo corazón que intentaba crear falsas ilusiones en mi mente.

Lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad fue apenas un momento ínfimo te negaste a apartarte de mí **- aun no lo entiendo, el porqué-** pero era el momento mi mutación te estaba afectando **–y de tardar más, mi determinación menguaría-.**

**-No fue fácil, pedir que te fueras **_- mientras suspira y levanta su mirar a través de todo ese alboroto de hombres de mala muerte, humo, ruido y licores. Para poder ver como la noche avanza y la inclemente tormenta no parece menguar. Niega y vuelve a su mundo de recuerdos._

Pero pareciera que no te irías sin tener la seguridad de que me atarías a ti de por vida. Si tan solo de tus labios no hubiera salido esas palabras en juramento que con tu voz profunda y grave se convirtieren en las cadenas que me impedirían siquiera intentar avanzar. _**-Volveré por ti Marie.**_

Y fue ahí donde sellaste mi condena. Eres un ser egoísta porque simplemente no me permitiste ser libre **-por qué no lo deseaba en verdad-** egoísta **–mujer cobarde-** arrogante **– y enamorada-** fue difícil decir adiós a lo que conocía, a lo que pude conseguir pero de haber permanecido mas tiempo no abría podido ser yo de nuevo.

_**Flash Back**_

Es difícil empezar el día en paz y felicidad después de que una parte de tu ser y corazón se ha ido **–por cobardía de ambos-** me aterra sentirme así siempre, cada día al despertar por lo que me queda de vida.

Es que no me merezco un poco de felicidad, es acaso que mi mutación no es suficiente tormento ya en mi vida.

**-Por lo que veo no es suficiente…**-el silencio me rodea _**–es lo único que me queda desde que no estás mas-**_ salir a pasear por los jardines me distrae de mis ganas por soltarme a llorar por cada rincón del instituto que me recuerda a ti, evita que me encierre en tu habitación y me hunda en el aroma tan tuyo y varonil que tiene impregnado aun después de estos cinco meses _**–sin ti-**_ ese que llevas adonde vallas; **tabaco, bosque y salvaje deseo**. Ese que es tan único, solo tuyo.

**-Pequeña, que haces aquí a estas horas.**- me giro para encontrarme al profesor que me observa ya a mi lado en la banca que me encuentro**.- Ya es tarde hija, deberías estar durmiendo ya.**

Yo solo niego. Dormir, dios como si lo último que puedo hacer es eso y solo para en sueños volverte a encontrar _**–prefiero no hacerlo-**_

**-No tengo sueño profesor.**

**-Te ves cansada pequeña**

**-Y lo estoy, pero no físicamente. Sino emocionalmente mi corazón ya no puede más.**-le respondo mientras ciento en mí el estúpido impulso de llorar.

**-Lo sé mi niña, el dolor que un ser humano de ve cargar a lo largo de su vida es tan variable y distinto para cada uno. Es imposible que te diga que entiendo tu dolo cuando este es solo tuyo y solo tu entiendes su magnitud.**

**-…Como hago para no sufrir. No sería más fácil olvidar, olvidarme de todo y … de él.**

**-Es eso lo que deseas mi niña**.-mientras me mira fijamente, con ese mirada y ese ser lleno de sabiduría, yo solo atino a ocultar mi mirada intento esconder mi ser, porque me avergüenza mi debilidad.

**-Jamás has sido cobarde hija mía, siempre has sido leal y firme a las adversidades que ante ti se presentan y te intentan derribar. Es acaso que ahora te derrumbaras.**

**-…Duele…-**es por todo mi única respuesta.

**-Y por ello deseas olvidad, es ese el caso. Eso es lo que más deseas. Dime Marie, es lo que te aria feliz. Si me dices que si, si me aseguras que es lo correcto y no por cobardía que lo deseas. Yo mismo me encargare de acerté olvidar todo.**

**-Yo…yo creo…**

**-Crees Marie, ¿pero no estás segura acaso?**

**-Una parte de mi lo crea sí, mi lado egoísta supongo. Pero mi corazón me lo impide aun ahora después de el tiempo que ha pasado mi corazón sigue atado a la tonta ilusión de que él regresara a cumplir su promesa. Sigo creyendo que debo de esperarle que si me marcho le estaría traicionando. Ja. Pobre tonta e ilusa de mí.**

**-No Marie, te equivocas eso que tú sientes es lo más natural de el mundo. Es amor, amar es un sentimiento egoísta que saca lo peor de cada ser humano.**

**-Si es así por que no simplemente desaparece, algo tan cruel como lo que conlleva amar no debería ni existir.**

**-Pero mi niña es que todo en este mundo proviene por algo. Si bien el amar es un sentimiento egoísta también lo es por demás el sentimiento más puro de este mundo. Puedes sentir ira y al mismo tiempo afecto, puedes sentir miedo así como felicidad, celos como deseos de proteger. El amar es contradictorio sí, pero es un sentimiento tan único, del cual jamás te debes negar el sentir.**

**-Estoy aterrada, lo estuve en su momento cuando pude ver en sus ojos el deseo de quedarse, pero es que fue tanto el miedo en mi a no poder levantarme de una nueva fantasía que creí correcto el pedirle alejarse de mí. Pero lo sé, solo fue un impulso cobarde.**

**-Es normal mi pequeña el amar lleva muchas contradicciones a la hora de sentir**.-me dice mientras acaricia mi cabeza paternal mente. En qué momento mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por mi ser.

**-Y ahora que hago profesor me aterra entregarme a la ilusión de su regreso pero estoy más atemorizada del hecho de poderme perder en este sentimiento por él, en mi amor por su persona.**

**-Solo debes ser consciente de lo que sientes y jamás permitir que lo que sientes encierre al ser que eres.-** me dice con un tono lleno de calidez hace tanto que nadie me trataba así **con tanto; cariño, afecto, calo. Cual padre**, que me resulta imposible no tirarme a su regazo y llorar todo el dolor que me he tenido que tragar es tos últimos meses.

Lloro por lo que fue, por lo que no, por ti, por mi, por ese momento de cobardía que me orillo a callar lo que eras para mi hasta este entonces, por la soledad de mi ser antes de tenerte y después de perderte, por todo y nada. Lloro hasta que mi ser me lo permite hasta que rendida de agotamiento no puedo más que trasmitir pequeños espasmos en mi cuerpo. Mientras el profesor sigue con su gesto tan paternal propio de él, en ningún minuto a dejado de brindarme su calor con suaves gestos hacia mi persona con caricias en mi cabeza cual niña mimada. Con palabras que de apoco reconfortan mi destrozado corazón y es en ese momento cuando tomo la decisión.

No puedo quedarme a esperar que la ilusión de tu promesa se cumpla _**–ya te espere demasiado-**_ no me permitiré que lo poco que el profesor _**–mi padre-**_ ha logrado sanar mi corazón se vuelva a destrozar en esta soledad que me invade.

**-…Nadie…-** lo digo mientras voy recuperando mi calma y mi ser**.-Nadie…nadie jamás se ha muerto con el filo de un adiós. No planeo ser la primera.**

**-Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de sanar con el afecto de quienes nos rodean mi pequeña niña. Esa es una de las más grandes virtudes de los humanos y el amar.**

Mientras la noche transcurre yo solo puedo darle la razón en silencio y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Y es verdad, las maravillas de la humanidad con respecto al sentir son uno de los mas grandes y vellos misterios.

Tener al profesor a quien amaba como a un padre _**–más que al que me abandono después de conocer mi condición-**_ a amigos únicos que estaban ahí para hacerme reír cada que no podía con mi corazón, **personas cono **_Ororo __**– la cual amaba como a una madre y hermana-**_que siempre me prestarían su hombro y sabiduría para el descanso de mi ser.

_End Flash Back_

Fueron unos meses largos sí, pero llenos de revelaciones, con respecto a el hecho de mi vida ya no solo era Logan, no, ya no mas, mi ser también le pertenecía a aquellos que me rodeaban, a aquellos que se preocupaban por mí y me brindaban su cariño y calor, por ellos es que yo ya no podía ser tan egoísta y encerrarme en mi dolor por que era ese mismo el que los afectaba a ellos por igual. Fue esa revelación la que me dio pie a proponerme el hecho de vivir _**–aunque fuera sin ti-**_ para brindarles felicidad a aquellos que me la dieron cuando más la necesite.

Me enfoque en crecer y dejar a tras mis inseguridades y miedos me esforcé por derribar la barrera que me separaba de los que amaba y me amaban. Trabaje tanto en el control sobre mi mutación_** –el profesor me apoyo y estuvo con migo en todo momento-**_ sobre mi miedo a las relaciones. Logre avanzar con mi mutación ahora podía activarla a mi voluntad _**– no lo niego me costó bastante, desmayos y jaquecas terribles- **_siempre y cuando no me encontrara muy alterara emocional mente.

Pero aun faltaba algo sentía que mi ser me pedía algo de libertad con respecto a mi amor por Logan así que después de un par de mese mas lo decidí esa noche tome la decisión de hablar con el profesor, Ororo y con Scott _**– mi auto proclamado hermano mayor-**_ quería que fueran parte de mi decisión.

_**Flash Back**_

**-Anni, pequeña que sucede.**- me pregunto Scott _**– mi sobre protector hermano-**_ algo alterado yo solo puedo negar para después contestar con calma y suavidad.

**-Nada malo, Scoti es solo que he tomado una decisión y quiero que sean parte de ella.**

**-Pequeña mía no me lo tomes a mal pero cuando tienes esa actitud tan llena de calma y paz nunca puede venir nada bueno de ello.-** me comenta Ororo con algo de preocupación yo solo atino a sonreírle con suavidad. AH! mi buena Ororo tan perspicaz como siempre no _**–que bien me conoces-**_

**-Ororo tiene razón Anni es aterrador verte tan calmada no es buen cuando estas así.-** lo dice mientras pose esa mirada de _**–si haces algotra locura como la ves pasada el castigare será mil veces peor -.**_ Lo cual solo logra hacerme soltar una carcajada un poco alta y ver como el solo arruga el seño.

**-Vamos Scoti, sabes que fue un accidente. Como iba yo a imaginarme que tu auto terminaría en ese estado. **

Le digo mientras a mi mente viene recuerdos de hace apenas un par de semanas cuando tome prestado _**– sin que él lo supiera-**_ el auto de Scott para que apenas me encontrara en un bar un par de chicos _**– que se creían poder tomarme como su entretención-**_ me comenzaran a fastidiar así una cosa llevo a la otra y termine envuelta en una carrera ilegal a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo iba bien no presentaron mayor reto y tomando en cuenta de quién era el vehículo _**– y las modificaciones que este le había realizado-**_ no me costó nada vencerles en un abrir y serrar de ojo ya los tenia mordiendo el polvo _**– y con las billeteras bacías- **_el verdadero problema fue cuando iba de regreso, pobre e ingenua niña que creyó que se saldría con la suya.

Si claro, y es que por dios quien se le ocurre dejar al volante a un loco con sobre dosis de licor en su sistema. Todo paso tan de prisa en un instante tenía todo claro y al siguiente ya podía ver al conductor de una camioneta roja sobre mi lo único que atine en esa situación fue a salirme de su trayectoria lo cual solo logro que yo terminara con el auto estampado en un semáforo _**– por suerte sin lesión en mi persona –**_ con el cofre sumido y con un nada sano humeante auto. Por lo que al otro conductor respecta tal parece que el no tuvo altercado alguno porque lo pude ver seguir su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido. Genial, Scott sí que me mataría.

Y fue así después de que se enterara, me diera el sermón de mi vida de lo peligrosa que fue para mi persona, de dar gracias al cielo y adiós un tanto de veces más por mi seguridad y haberme obligado a pagar los gastos de su auto, todavía tuvo el descaro de castigarme por un mes, UN MES. Sin salir a ningún lado fuera de la mansión.

**-Accidente o no Anni eso fue irresponsable y por demás peligroso que hubiera sido de ti si algo malo te pasara.- **me dice algo crispado de los nervios.

Yo solo atino a acercarme a él para después pararme de puntitas y revolverle el cabello con cariño _**-como él a mi-**_ el solo se deja hacer y me mira en espera de que diga algo mas con la desesperación por saber y la angustia al igual que Ororo, el único que no ha abandonado su estado de paz y calma es el profesor creo que ya lo sospecha.

**-Esto que tengo para compartir es una decisión tomada ya Scoti, pero aun así quiero que estén enterados de ella son importantes para mí, más que amigos son mi familia, y por que los amo quiero que sepan esto.**

Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escucho mi suspiro. Voltee a ver al profesor solo para que el en un fugaz asentimiento y una calmada mirada me diera la aprobación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**-Anni…**

**-Me voy.**- lo solté sin más dejando tanto a Ororo como a Scott pasmados.- **sé que no es la forma de comunicárselos pero…**

**-¡Claro que no es la forma Anni! Por dios es que no puedes ser así de imprudente.-** me grito fuera de sí Scott lo entiendo no fue nada delicada y el, tiende a preocuparse mucho por mí. Por eso se que quien habla no es la ira en el sino su preocupación**.- demonios Anni no es cosa de que digas me voy y ya está es que, de que vas a vivir quien te va a cuidar, como…**

**- Scott, ****cálmate**.- le dijo el profesor quien por primera vez a tomado la palabra**.-nuestra niña ya no lo es, mírala Scott es que no ves que nuestra pequeña aun que nos duela es toda una mujer ya.**

Scott solo puede resoplar y llevarse una de sus manos para revolverse el cabello en señal de inconformidad y resignación.

**-Mi niña esto es inesperado, pero sé que no tomarías una decisión como esta a la ligera**.- me dice Ororo mientras lleva una de sus manos al hombro de Scott en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

**- Siento si no he tenido la consideración para decirlo de una forma meno directa pero es lo mejor los amo y por eso creo que es lo justo compartir mi decisión, quiero avanzar, madurar y crecer por mi cuenta aun que suene egoísta creo que es lo mejor para mí.**

**- Quiero ser capaz de amar sin restricción ni miedos, así que por favor no se enojen con migo, de verdad no me gustaría irme de aquí sabiendo que me voy y ustedes no pueden compartir mi deseo**

**- Es tu voluntad no es así Anni. Nada de lo que diga o haga cambiara la decisión que tomaste.**- yo solo puedo verle con una sonrisa en los labios para después negar**.- Me duele como no tienes idea pero me duele más saber que ha llegado el momento en que ya no te podre proteger siempre mi pequeño demonio.**- eso me lo dice mientras me toma entre sus brazos de forma cariñosa y descansa su barbilla en mi cabeza.

**- Lo has hecho muy bien Scoti gracias a ti sigo aquí, mírame, mas fuerte que nunca gracias a tu apoyo el de Ororo y el profesor.**

**-hm…- **niegas en resignación y desaprobación a la vez**.- me resulta muy pronto pequeña. Pero dentro de mí sé que es lo mejor.**

Mientras me separo de él puedo ver la sinceridad en su mirar.

**-Mi niña eres fuerte y valiente, prueba de ello es la decisión que acabas de tomar.-** es ahora turno de Ororo en despedirme cual madre**.- pero no te negare que me molesta la idea de dejarte ir, eres mi niña después de todo, pero sé que esto es lo mejor para que puedas avanzar sin mirar atrás. Así que lo acepto y te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje.**

**- Gracias Ororo, de verdad es importante para mi.-** mientas me abrasa y le correspondo el afecto**.- será poco tiempo ya verán cómo se pasa pronto.**

Me giro para poder ver al profesor. El tan calmo ante mí eso solo me llena de paz al saber que el aprueba lo que estoy por hacer así como los demás me ase inmensamente feliz.

**- Volveré pronto profesor.-** le expreso mientras me inclino para abrasarle y recibir un fraternal beso en la coronilla.

**- Es una promesa mi pequeña. No dudes que aquí te estaremos esperando fieles a tu regreso.**

Esa misma noche empaque. No me despedí de nadie más les pedí que lo hicieran por mi ya era difícil despedirme y sé que de hacerlo no tendría el valor de marcharme

_**End Flash Back**_

Eme aquí ya ha pasado poco más de un año y sigo sin volver ya no sé si es por miedo o porque motivo a veces pienso que si no estoy ahí tu no me encontraras otras que si de verdad me valoras sabrás llegar a mí y otras tantas creo que es lo justo **– habla mi egoísta ser-** tú te marchaste tantas veces por qué no hacerlo ahora yo y ser tu quien esperas.

**-ja. Esos sí que me gustaría verlo, tu esperando por mí, si claro.**

**- Es tarde Rogue, estoy por serrar el bar pequeña.-** Jerry. El dueño del bar en que trabajo donde estos últimos momentos he estado divagando.

Es sobre protector es un hombre ya de edad avanzada casi como un abuelo en cuanto me presente ante él para pedir trabajo me tomo bajo su cobijo. De no ser por el gran respeto que se le tiene por la zona barios de los pervertidos que merodean este bar ya se me hubieran lanzado. Bendito seas mi bonachón _**abuelito**_.

Es el clásico hombre de barba ya canosa pero a pesar de su edad avanzada su cuerpo no demuestra deterioro es como un jovencito con un cuerpo bastante bien cuidado. Encantador pero igualmente intimidador. Es un ser contradictorio, pero reconfortante para alguien como yo, alejada de su familia.

**- Ah… lo sé Jerry es tarde más de lo usual.**

**- Vamos nena deja que sierre para llevarte a casa.**

**- No es necesario. Soy una chica grande se atarme las agujetas yo sola**.- le digo en broma**.- créeme que podre con cualquier improviso, además quien en su sano juicio se metería con la mecerá preferida de el buen Jerry.**

**- Que lo intenten y verán como los dejo. No sabrán que fe lo que los noqueo aun a mi edad puedo darle pelea a los idiotas jajaja.**

**- Lo sé, pero no tienes de que preocuparte la lluvia ha parado y mi departamento queda apenas un par de cuadras mas, no pasara nada quédate sin pendiente, bien.-** mientras me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta ya serrada del bar.

**-bien pequeña, solo recuerda que mañana te quiero para que cubras a Joli se que es tu noche libre pero de verdad te necesito.**

**- Lo se no te preocupes aquí me tendrás**.-mientras abro la puerta para retirarme**.- buenas noches Jerry.**

**- Dulces sueños nena.-**me dedica una sonrisa desde detrás de la barra.

Salgo al a calle ya desierta por las altas horas de la noche pero eso no me preocupa este lugar es sumamente tranquilo además de que no es que tuvieran posibilidad contra mi _**– con mi mutación los noquearía en apenas segundos- **_así que no me preocupa tanto además de cómo ya lo avía mencionado soy la _**"nena"**_ de la leyenda Jerry lo que ayudaba en gran medida.

**- Ah… está demasiado fresco aquí fuera.-**en el trayecto a mi hogar lo único que podía escuchar eran el eco de mis tacones en las solitarias calles y callejones.

Pero todo eso paso a segundo plano en cuanto comencé a sentir pasos detrás, cerca de mi dios. Acabo de decir que podía con quien fuera, entonces que hago intentando huir. Bien si cree que se saco la lotería con una joven sola a merced de la noche está muy equivocado.

Dejo de caminar para darme la vuelta estaba preparada para todo _**– Scott me enseño defensa personal-**_ pero por vida de dios que no para esto no para… **él.**

Cuanto soñé con tenerle de nuevo ante mí, cuantas noches lo añore así como me soñé entre sus brazos todas y cada unas desde que lo conocí.

No lo puedo evitar todo en el sigue tan igual y ala ves tan nuevo. Ese porte salvaje _**–que hace vibrar mi centro-**_esa mirada de depredador _**–que me hace temblar cual hoja-**_tu cuerpo tan potente y fuerte_**– me hace arder en deseo-**_ tus brazos _**–que me remontan a el momento aquel en que me tuviste atada a ti-**_tu esencia que impregna todo a tu alrededor.

Pero aun así ahí algo distinto en ti, lo noto en tu mirar; calma, paz, afecto, anhelo, deseo, esperanza y…**AMOR**. Dios, no juegues así conmigo no mas por favor Logan. Que haces aquí. Tu no deberías haber regresado _**- cobarde -**_estaba mejor sin ti _**– mentirosa -**_ la vida por fin me sonreía, era feliz _**– mientes, porque te engañas-**_ pero todo se vino abajo en el momento aquel que separaste tus labios para darme la sentencia que me atase de nuevo a ti.

**-Marie.-**me llamaste y yo solo puedo temblar de anticipación a aquello que as trasmitido con tu voz deseo, amor, pasión, cariño es tanto que no puedo más y hago lo único que se me ocurre inteligente. CORRO _**- cobarde-**_ corro por que me siento indefensa ante ti tal como la primera vez, como siempre, eso no cambiara tu siempre serás quien mi ser mas amara y eso me aterra tanto, porque me basta tan solo verte a los ojos y escucharte para perder todo el valor y determinación me logras encerrar en tus garras y volverme un ser dependiente de ti con tal facilidad que me aterras.

Y mientras corro aterrada y en un mar de sentires puedo escucharte claramente.

_**-Bien Marie vamos a terminar este juego. Corre que el lobo tiene deseos de ti. Ja~.**_

Y yo solo puedo rogar a los cielos por que cumplas tu palabra _**–tanto le amas-**_ porque solo dios sabe lo mucho que me has hecho falta. Ya no sé si corro por miedo, por confusión o solo por el delicioso éxtasis de excitación que me promete convertirme en la presa de mi amado casado _**–enferma de amor-**_ es que ya no me importa lo que sea de ti y de mi, o que esto no llegue a tener el final que desee.

Yo solo quiero en tus brazos ahogar mis fantasías y ahogarme en esta loca pasión que despiertas en mí.

Así que; si, correré y esperare a que el lobo le de alcance a su presa para así rendirme a tu entera voluntad.

Porque mi entera voluntad ya se ha rendido a ti _**– o es que siempre fue así-**_. **Muchos dicen que el filo de un adiós no mata**. Es verdad, físicamente no lo hará, pero tu alma y corazón se van perdiendo de apoco hasta que no queda más que un ser frió y desolado.

Doy gracias al que se ha encargado de no permitir que ese sea mi final aquel ser que lo ha puesto a él en mi camino, al hombre que amo, aquel que deseo como mi ferviente amanta _**–y del cual quiero pertenecer- **_y mientras sigo mi camino con el corazón en un hilo y mis latidos desbocados no puedo dejar de dar gracias por tenerlo en mi vida.

_**Te amo tanto Logan.**_

* * *

_**Doy mil de gracias por el apoyo que recibí en mis dos anteriores historias. Y espero de todo corazón que este, mi nuevo proyecto sea igual de su agrado.**_

_**Y sepan disculpar la falta de contestación para su apoyo, pero que sepan que si estuve consiente de sus comentarios y me hicieron inmensamente feliz. De verdad, gracias les digo.~**_


End file.
